One Summer's Day
by XxEmoxAzumexX
Summary: Taichi is bored. He decides to call the other Digidestined to go to the beach, but no one can go. Except for one, that is...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello all! EmoxAzume here! Okay, this is my first Digimon fanfic, so please don't think this is stupid. Please? I'm really just a beginner at this stuff…hehehe, yeah. .; Anyways, here's what needs to be said:**

**I do not own Digimon, sadly. I wish I did, though. Oh, what fun I would have! Yay! Onto the fanfic!**

* * *

It was a muggy Saturday morning as a certain young brunette lay awake in his bed. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before since the air was so hot and humid, and he was sweating immensely. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He was bored, tired, and sweaty; not a very good condition to be in, especially on a Saturday in the middle of June. 

"Hikari…? Hikari…?"

The brunette's younger sister walked into the bedroom and smiled. "Yes, Taichi?"

"Can you turn up the AC? I'm dying of heat stroke."

Hikari stared at her older brother and sighed, shaking her head. "You already have four fans going, and all the windows in the apartment are opened as far as they will go," she replied.

"But I'm dying over here!"

"Taichi, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Maybe you should take a cold shower or go swimming. Maybe you can ask the other Digidestined if they'll go with you," Hikari suggested, smiling.

Taichi was silently pondering this thought. After about five minutes, he nodded and sat up, wiping his forehead. "Okay, I'll ask everyone if they want to go to the beach. Thanks, Hikari."

"No problem. But I can't go with you. Sorry."

"Why not?"

"Takeru asked me to come over today to go fishing with him. I promised him I would," Hikari said, nodding.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun fishing. Just be back before nine o' clock, though, in case mom isn't home yet," Taichi said.

"Will do."

"Okay. Have fun."

Hikari nodded and walked out of the bedroom, grabbed her fishing pole and a hat, and ran out the front door to go to Takeru's house.

Now alone in the apartment and sweating his butt off, Taichi got up and walked into the living room, thinking about who to call first. "I know! I'll call Sora first!" He reached for the phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end belonged to none other than Sora herself.

"Hey Sora! Want to go to the beach with me and the other Digidestined?"

"Ooh, sorry Taichi. Mimi and I were planning on going to the mall today to pick out some new clothes. Maybe some other time?" Sora asked, sounding upset about turning down the offer.

"Yeah, okay," Taichi said. "Some other time, then."

"See you later." The line went dead, indicating that Sora hung up.

Taichi sat down on the couch with the phone still in his hand and thought about whom else to call. He dialed Koushiro's number next.

"Koushiro speaking."

"Yo! Koushiro! Want to go to the beach today?"

"I can't Taichi. Sorry. My cousins are over, and my mom told me I had to baby sit them for a few hours while she and my aunt do some running around. Can we reschedule?" he asked, sounding like he was fighting off a two-year-old from getting a hold of something.

"Sure."

"I'm really sorry. I have to go, Miki's throwing a fit."

"Okay, bye."

Koushiro hung up, but not before an annoyed shout could be heard directed at his little cousin.

Taichi yawned and dialed Jou's number, hoping that he wasn't at summer school, like he usually volunteered to go to.

"Hello?" It was Jou's mother on the phone. Taichi instantly knew that Jou wasn't home. He asked anyway.

"Hello, this is Taichi. Is Jou there, by any chance?"

"I'm sorry Taichi, but Jou's away at summer school. Would you like me to tell him that you called when he gets back tonight?"

"Okay, thanks anyways," Taichi said, looking up at the clock.

"Goodbye."

The phone line went dead.

Taichi sighed loudly and stared down at the phone. 'Should I even try to call Yamato?' he thought to himself. "It can't hurt, I guess," he said, dialing Yamato's phone number.

The phone rang three times before it was finally answered.

"Talk to me," Yamato said, reciting his usual phone call answer.

"Yamato! Wanna head over to the beach today? It's totally perfect outside! What do you say?"

Yamato considered this for a brief moment and shouted something to his dad, who was seemingly in another room. "Yeah, of course I'll go! Is anyone else coming?"

"Unfortunately not," Taichi sighed into the phone. "Koushiro's baby sitting, Jou's at summer school, Hikari and Takeru are out fishing, and Sora and Mimi are shopping at the mall."

"Let me guess: new clothes?"

"Bingo."

Yamato laughed almost hysterically on the other end of the line. "That's so like them! I bet it was Mimi's idea, too!"

"Probably," Taichi agreed, laughing as well.

"Okay, so I'll be over in a minute," Yamato said.

"Alright, see you then."

Taichi hung up after he heard the line die. He smiled widely and ran to his bedroom, strapped his goggles on around his head, and shed his boxers. He then rummaged through his dresser and found his blue swimming trunks and quickly put those on before running to the bathroom to wash up real fast.

After about ten minutes there was a knock at the front door. Taichi ran to answer it and smiled at the thought of going to the beach with at least one friend. He flung the door open and saw his friend Yamato standing before him, clad only in a pair of red swimming trunks and sweat.

"Man, you won't believe how hot it is out here."

"You think that's bad? Try fighting the urge to kill the AC in order to get a colder apartment while staying up all night wearing only boxers!" Taichi teased, letting his Digidestined friend in.

"Ooh, I know that feeling!" Yamato joked, chuckling.

Taichi smiled and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a picnic basket and began filling it with food and drinks. "Hey, you want one or two sandwiches?" he asked, glancing back at his friend.

"One sandwich is enough, thanks." The young blonde sat down on the couch and began fanning himself with his hand. "This is some heat wave, huh?"

"Yeah, seriously," the brunette replied, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm.

Yamato smiled at Taichi and laid back on the couch, taking up all of the space there was. He was excited to go to the beach, especially with Taichi. After all, Taichi was Yamato's first friend he made before his brother Takeru was born. Yamato first met Taichi in kindergarten, and they've been friends ever since.

"Well, I think we're all set. Ready to go?" Taichi asked, smiling at Yamato and grabbing a bottle of sun block.

"You know it," Yamato replied, jumping up off of the couch.

With everything they needed packed, Taichi and Yamato ran through the apartment and turned off all of the fans, shut all of the windows, and ran out the door with Taichi's key under the door mat, locking the door.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was pretty short, but I am making more than one chapter (obviously), so not to worry! It may be a while before chapter 2 actually gets put up, but I am determined to get it done! You'll have to forgive me if it takes a while, though. Damn writer's block. Haha, anyways, yeah. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of One Summer's Day! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, everyone! EmoxAzume here! I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to wait to get back on the comp. My mom's is the only computer I can get access to and post my fic here. Sorry if that didn't really make any sense…I'm a bit distracted this week. Please forgive me! Onto the fanfic!**

* * *

Taichi and Yamato walked down the street barefoot as they made their way to the beach, talking about the things they'd try to get everyone together for over the rest of the summer. They were trying not to walk funny on the hot pavement (seeing as how neither of them had brought shoes), but that plan failed miserably. Passers-by snickered as the two young boys hopped on one foot then the other on their way to find some cooler ground to walk on to walk to the beach.

"Which sounds better: movies or the carnival?" Taichi asked.

"Hmmm….I'd say the carnival," Yamato replied, brushing his blond hair out of his face. "Pizza or ice cream?"

"Ice cream, definitely!"

"I agree! Maybe pizza afterwards or something, right?"

"Yeah," Taichi said, nodding.

After about fifteen minutes of walking on the god-awful heated pavement, they finally reached the beach. They noticed that there weren't really that many people there, so they used this to their advantage and chose a spot close to the shoreline, so they could get in and out of the water without walking on too much hot sand.

"I wonder where everyone is," Taichi thought out loud. He looked around the beach and saw only about thirty people, much fewer than the usual hundred people that were normally there on a regular basis.

Yamato followed the brunette's gaze and smiled. "At least we're not fighting to the death for a good spot this time," he said, laughing.

"Too true."

They set down their basket and took off running for the water, ignoring the ungodly pain from the burning sand. They both cheered as they made a jump for the crystal-clear blue water, and when they felt the splash of the cool, refreshing liquid against their bodies, they let go of any and all thoughts they had currently occupying their minds. They floated on the water's surface for about ten minutes before Yamato finally realized that they had forgotten to put on sun block.

"Come on Taichi, we forgot sun block," Yamato called as he got out of the water, walking to their basket.

"I'll get out in a little while," Taichi said, still floating in the water, eyes closed.

"If you don't get out now, you're going to get a sunburn!" the blonde singer shouted.

"I will not! Quit your worrying and get back in the water!"

"I hope you know that when you _do_ get sunburned, I'm going to laugh," Yamato teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the stubborn brunette said, waving his arm in the air as if to shoo away Yamato's warning.

Yamato sighed and shook his head, getting the out the sun block. After he applied a reasonable amount of sun block to his body, he looked back at Taichi, who was now actually swimming instead of just floating there like a log. "Seriously Taichi, you should get out now before you get sunburned. You're starting to look a bit red."

Taichi stopped swimming and looked over at Yamato, who was still standing next to the picnic basket with the sun block still in his hand. He pouted as he reluctantly got out of the water and walked over to his Digidestined friend, taking the bottle from him. He poured out only a little bit of sun block and rubbed it on his arms, chest, and legs. He then turned back to Yamato and gave him the thumbs-up sign.

Yamato sighed. "That wasn't really enough to keep yourself from getting sunburned, you know."

"What are you talking about? That was plenty! Now come on," Taichi shouted, pulling the blonde boy towards the water, "get your butt back in the water, will ya?"

Again, Yamato sighed, only louder this time. "It'll be your skin peeling in about a week, not mine. You've been warned."

The two boys jumped back in the water and floated for another minute or two until Taichi practically drowned from the sudden surprise attack from an oversized beach ball hitting him upside the head. He looked around and saw four girls looking at him, waving their arms in the air for him to throw the ball back over to them.

"Hey, can we have our ball back?" one girl asked.

"Yeah! Toss it over here!" another girl shouted.

Yamato looked at the girls and then at his brunette friend. "Please keep it away from us," Yamato called, frowning slightly.

Taichi launched the beach ball back at the girls, who screamed about it almost hitting them. He laid back in the water for a brief moment and suddenly smiled at Yamato.

Yamato noticed this and gave Taichi a puzzled look. "What? Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason," Taichi replied, turning slightly pink in the face. "What do you say we head back to my place later or something? We can play Dance Dance Revolution! Do you like that game?"

"I love that game," Yamato said, smiling. "Okay, sure. Sounds good."

Just then Taichi's stomach growled loud enough to be heard even under water. Taichi rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "How about some lunch first?"

"My thoughts exactly."

The two hurried out of the water and rushed to their picnic basket in a race. Yamato smiled as he reached the basket first.

"I win," Yamato said as Taichi reached the basket, coming in at a close second place by two seconds.

"You cheat, that's why," Taichi replied, playfully punching his blonde friend in the shoulder.

"I never cheat. I'm just faster than you."

"Yeah, that's it."

Yamato rolled his eyes as he and the brunette took out the sheet they had packed away in their basket and laid it down on the ground. They sat down and proceeded to take out the lunch that Taichi had made earlier that day back at the house, all the while laughing at jokes and sharing dreams they had dreamed before.

"I can't honestly say that I've had a dream that I didn't like before," Taichi said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Sure, I've had nightmares every now and then, but they were always pretty cool, actually. One example was when I was locked in that house from The Amityville Horror. I was scared, yes, but it was pretty cool the way the house was bleeding and everything. I woke up screaming afterwards, though. Hikari had to tape my mouth shut to keep me from giving her a headache."

Yamato laughed. "Wow, Taichi. You have some pretty morbid nightmares, don't you?"

Taichi grinned. "Oh yes," he said, laughing. "What about you? What kind of dreams have you had?"

"Well, actually, I've had dreams about being an angel."

"An angel?"

"Yeah. It's kind of blurry, but I remember having this dream that I drowned in a river and became an angel. And I was assigned someone to protect and care for. A 5-year-old boy with an unruly head of messy brunette hair and chocolate-brown eyes…"

Taichi blushed. "Has my mom been showing you my baby pictures again?"

"No, I don't think she ever has," Yamato replied. "It sounds like you, though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

Yamato blushed slightly and smiled. "Well then," he said, poking Taichi's cheek, "I'll just have to follow through on my assignment, even if you are older now, won't I?"

A smile quickly spread across the brunette's face as he put a hand on Yamato's chest where his heart was supposed to be. "I guess so," he replied softly, blushing again.

Yamato wrapped his arms around Taichi's stomach and laughed softly, still blushing. He rested his head on the other boy's chest as he closed his eyes and smiled. He didn't care if anyone saw; all that mattered to him was being with his Digidestined friend and making him happy.

Taichi stoked Yamato's hair as he rested his chin on the blonde singer's head, smiling. He looked down at him and held him in his arms in a tight hug, thankful for once that neither of them had anything to say. Words were not needed, only peaceful silence. Taichi lifted Yamato's chin with his thumb and index finger and stared down into those ocean-blue eyes for what seemed like forever until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

The kiss was brief, but enjoyable. In fact, this was both boys' first kiss, and they didn't want to accidentally overdo it the first time, so they pulled back after about thirty seconds. They looked at each other, both of them surprised and happy at the same time, and smiled, blushing. They loved each other and nothing could change that. They didn't care what other people thought, they didn't care what their families thought, and they didn't care what their friends thought; they were happy together.

"Thanks," Yamato whispered.

"You're welcome," Taichi whispered back.

They quickly finished their lunch and stared up at the cloudless blue summer sky, smiling. Taichi glanced down at Yamato's hand and placed his own hand over the blonde's. Yamato leaned on Taichi's shoulder and blushed. They didn't care anymore; this love was meant to be.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked reading this as much I liked writing it! Sorry it took so long...distractions everywhere! **


End file.
